Things Are Going Great
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Another quick one shot in the same verse as my "So No One Told You" story. How do Rachel and Mikki reconnect with each other in New York, before the happenings of the main story. This quick one shot explains just that.


_A/N: No, this isn't a new story, but just a quick one shot;, that falls into the "So No One Told You" verse. It's basically telling how Rachel reconnected Mikki with before what was to be her ill fated wedding to Jesse, and how she knew where to find Mikki on that day.  
_

 _Blaine, also pops up towards the end of it and well as you will see when you read this; what he says soon proves to be very true._

 _Anyway, let me all know what you think, by dropping a review and you can also fave it as well if you wish to also! I have a few other one shots in this verse that I have written over the course of writing the actual story, that I will hopefully also get around to putting on here as well!_

 _Love to you all,  
KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Mikki was sitting on the sofa, in her New York apartment that was now solely her own, with no roommate to speak of, since Puck who was her cousin and his wife Santana who she had previously roomed with in the apartment, had moved out to another one over the road.

With her Facebook page open and looking at some of the pictures that her sister had put on there from her recent trip to New York, when she had visited; Mikki got startled by the sound of a message coming through on the site and saw the little red message icon light up.

Moving her cursor over to the icon, she tapped on it and saw the message wasn't from one of her friends, but instead from Rachel Berry, who she had known in high school back in Ohio, and lost touch with one they had graduated.

Mikki tapped open the message and looked at the message as it moved down to the bottom of the screen and read over it.

 **Hi Mikki. I am hoping that this is the correct person I am messaging here, but figure that there can't be too many Mikki Kapowski's around.**

 **Anyway from the small amount that I can see of your profile, I see that you are living in New York now. Which is where I am, still – haven't left here since coming after we graduated from high school.**

 **Would love to maybe catch up with you one day, for coffee and chat.**

 **Hope to talk soon, Rachel Babara Berry.**

 _Hey Rachel, yes you have got the correct Mikki Kapowski! Was there others on here? I have never checked to be honest! LOL!_

 _Sending you a friend request!_

Mikki sent the message back and then clicked on Rachel's name on the message thread, which in turn bought up her profile page and she then clicked on the 'add friend' button, just as another message came back from Rachel.

 **Hi! ;-) How are you?! What are you doing now? How long have been in New York?**

 _I'm really great! How are you? I work for a advertising company and have been in New York a little over two years now. Moved here when I graduated college and got a job here. What about you? What are you doing? Are you a big Broadway star yet?_

 **I'm great, doing well. I am on Broadway, but haven't got that big role that I dreamt of doing in high school yet. Hopefully though one day, and I will finally also get that Tony I have been dreaming of since I was a little girl! Got your friend request – accepted it!**

 _Sure one day you will get the Tony award ;-) Feel kind of bad that we lost touch over our college years, but I guess schooling, life and of course partying got in the way of that!_

 **Yes, sorry that we lost touch too. But that's what is so great about modern technology is that old friends can reconnect! I didn't really do too much partying in college, NYADA wasn't really that kind of school! LOL!**

 _I partied WAY too much in college – not that I let my grades suffer or anything like that. But I did have fun, lets put it that way! ;-)_

 **I can imagine that you were as popular as you ever were, and also still popular with the guys as well! I was always so jealous of the fact that practically any guy you wanted to date, would want you as well.**

 _Yes well not with anyone at the moment, last serious relationship had was in college._

 **Well sure there is someone out there for you.**

 _What about you? Have a boyfriend?_

Mikki could see Rachel typing back a reply as she heard the door to her apartment open, and she looked over to see Blaine walk in.

"Hey, do you have any popcorn. Sam and I are all out" said Blaine, as he closed the apartment door behind himself.

"Umm, yeah I think there are a few bags of microwave one, bottom cupboard on the left" replied Mikki.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, as he went over to the cupboard and bent down, opening it up to see if there was any popcorn there.

Mikki turned back to the computer and saw that Rachel had wrote a reply back.

 **Actually I'm engaged! I met Jesse at NYADA, and we've been together for quite a few years. We're getting married in about 4 months.**

"Okay wow" said Mikki, as she started to type back a reply.

"Wow, what?" asked Blaine, having found the popcorn and neared where Mikki was sitting on the sofa.

"Uhh, an old high school friend. She contacted me kind of out of the blue tonight, on Facebook. And just found out that she's getting married" replied Mikki, looking at him.

"Yeah that is kind of wow" said Blaine, as Mikki gave a nod and typed back a message to Rachel.

 _Wow, congrats!_

 **I would have invited you, had I known you were in New York. I'm sorry ;-(**

"You're obviously not going to the wedding though, since having just found out about it" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and shook her head. "No, Rachel just apologised for that. She didn't realise I was in New York"

"So you lost touch then" said Blaine.

"Hmm, not intentionally though, we just headed in different directions after high school. She moved here to New York and I went to California" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I lost touch with a few of my good friends from high school also when I went to college"

"Maybe you can find them also, who knows" replied Mikki.

"Maybe, yeah" said Blaine, with a nod. "Well thanks for the popcorn. And I will let you get back to catching up with your old friend"

"Sure no probs, and thanks" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, and hey maybe you and your friend will be able to be good friends again, even though you aren't invited to the wedding" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"I'm sure we will, yeah. It will be nice to catch up with Rachel again" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded and headed over to her apartment door. "See you later"

"Yeah later" replied Mikki, as Blaine opened the door and left.

Mikki looked back at her computer screen, and saw that Rachel was still online, but hadn't written anything else.

 _That's fine, neither of us realised how close we were to one another again in terms of where we live. So don't sweat it, I can deal without going to your wedding. But we should definitely catch up for a coffee one day._

 **A catch up for coffee and a chat would be great! You name the place and I will be there! ;-)**

 _Do you know the Beanery? Definitely some of the best coffee in New York!_

Mikki gave a laugh and waited for Rachel to send a reply, back to her; as the two old friends reconnected, neither of them knowing how in a few months their lives would be changed, and that that change would be for the better of both of them.

* * *

 _End Note: So what you guys all think. Obviously you know what happens here after this if you have been reading "So No One" - and how that all plays out._

 _What other one shots, from that story would you be all interested in maybe seeing?! Either let me know in a review, or send me a PM - and if I haven't already got one written up in a similar story line, then I will try and see what I can do!_

 _Once again thanks so much for reading and for all the ongoing support you all give me for my stories - I can't begin to thank you all._

 _Lots of love  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
